List of programs broadcast by People's Television Network
This is the list of the programs broadcast by People's Television Network in the Philippines. For the list of the defunct programs of PTV-4, see List of programs aired by People's Television Network. Currently aired programs 'Newscasts' * Daily Info (2017) * PTV News (1995-1998, 2016) ** Afternoon Edition (1:00 pm) (simulcast over Radyo ng Bayan) ** Primetime Edition (6:15 pm) (simulcast over Radyo ng Bayan) ** PTV Newsbreak (1988-1997, 2012) ** 10pm Final Edition (10:00 pm) ** 6pm Weekend Edition (6:00 pm) * RadyoBisyon (2013) (simulcast over RPN, IBC News Network and Radyo ng Bayan) 'News specials' * Press Conference (1990) * PTV Special Coverage (aired occasionally) 'Public affairs' * BizNews (2009-2015; 2017) * Insider Exclusive Kapihan (2017) * Iskoolmates: May Pakialam Ka! (2015) * Negoshow (April 22, 2017) * Public Eye (1986, 2015) * The Boardroom (2016) 'Public service' * GSIS Members Hour (2005-2007, 2010) * KP: Kilos Pronto (2017) * Pinoy US Cop Ride Along (2012) * Real Numbers PH (2017) * SME GO: Powered by Go Negosyo (2008–2015; 2016) * The Breaking Point (2016) * Tulay: Your Bridge to Understanding, Peace and Prosperity (2016) * Yan Ang Marino (2009) 'Fillers' * 8888: Ang Linya ng Pagbabago (2016) 'Educational' * CONSTEL (1995-2001, 2012) ** Chemistry in Action ** Science Made Easy ** Fun with Math ** Physics in Everyday Life ** CONSTEL English Cultural * Sagisag Kultura TV (2017) 'Religious shows' 'Roman Catholic' * Quiapo TV Mass (2008) * Soldiers of Christ: Healing on the Air (2011) * Talitha Kum Healing Mass (2002) Religious prayer * Panalangin (2014) 'Other religions' * Key of David (2012) * Oras ng Himala (2007, also broadcast on GNN and Pinoy Extreme) * Oras ng Katotohanan (2004, 2013) Cartoons * BoBoiBoy (2017) * Upin & Ipin (2015) * Transformers: Prime (2016) * Magic Wonderland (2015) Sports * Auto Review (2000) * Philippines Football League (2017) * Lifestyle on Wheels (2016) * Tahor: Your Ultimate Gamefowl Show (2016) * UAAP (1995-1999, 2015) (simulcast over S+A) ** UAAP Season 79 Men's Basketball (2016) Korean drama * Rosy Lovers (February 13, 2017) * The Legendary Doctor: Hur Jun (February 18, 2017) Game shows * PCSO Lottery Draw (1995-2003, 2005) (simulcast on DZME Radyo Uno, Radyo Inqurier 990, 104.7 Brigada News FM and 97.9 Home Radio) 'Agricultural shows' * Alagang Magaling (2015) * Mag-Agri Tayo (1993) Travel and magazine shows * Buhay Pinoy (2012) * Entrep TV (2016) * ITravel Pinas (2017) DOT’s ‘iTravel PINAS’ cheaper than most travel shows|publisher=Philippine Canadian Inquirer|agency=Philippine News Agency|date=April 4, 2017|accessdate=April 5, 2017 * Lakbayin Ang Magandang Pilipinas (2000) * Like Pinas (2017) Like Pinas airs every Monday, 11:30 AM only on the People's Television Network|publisher=Philippine Information Agency FB Page|date=March 5, 2017|accessdate=March 5, 2017 Health * Payo Alternatibo (2016) * The Doctor Is In (2009-2012, 2014-2016, 2017) Musical shows * Concert at the Park (1977) * Paco Park Presents (1991) Movie blocks * Pilipino Box Office (1994-2001, 2012) * Primetime Cinema (2012) Infomercials * Kakaibang Lunas (King's Herbal) (2013) * TV Shop Philippines (2015) Upcoming programs * DOSTV: Science for the People (April 2017)PTV at DOST, magtutulungan sa pagbibigay impormasyon ukol sa syensya at teknolohiya|publisher=PTV|website=[[YouTube]|date=February 28, 2017|accessdate=March 1, 2017] * Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa (2017)Duterte TV, radio show, newspaper to go nationwide in August|publisher=[[Philippine Daily Inquirer]|date=July 7, 2016|accessdate=July 7, 2016] 'Koreanovelas' * Jumong (2016) * 90 Days of Love (2016) Previously aired programs References See also * PTV 4 makes bold move, launches KPoP Idol Search * Government-Owned People's Television (PTV) relaunches for commercial broadcasr * PTV-4 Program Schedule * People's Television Network * List of programs aired by People's Television Network * List of Philippine television shows Category:People's Television Network shows Category:Lists of television series by network